Nothing Lasts Forever
by Blondiiloli
Summary: Sakura never wanted to care about anyone or anything. Kratos Aurion felt the same way. Can an epic journey to revolutionize two worlds cause a revolution of two hearts? We can only hope! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! KratosXOC and other pairings.
1. Prologue

A cherry blossom with eyes of life, eyes, of hate, and eyes of reason

**Author's note: Hey hey! I'm back after my long absence! This is another story where I have an OC. This is one of my older stories that I'm transferring to fanfiction from Quizilla. There are multiple Oc's in this (which is something I don't normally do) but I tried to make my OC's a little different from the norm. I hope you guys all enjoy this.**

_This story is basically the plot line of Tales of Symphonia, from beginning to end, with my own ideas thrown into it. Some things may differ from the game. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or NAMCO's story. I do own my own scenarios and OC's.**

Nothing Lasts Forever: A Tales of Symphonia Story.

_Prologue _

_A cherry blossom with eyes of life, eyes, of hate, and eyes of reason. Her power lies within her sword...her faith within herself." These words were often uttered of 14 year old Sakura Amikiko, sister of the Princess of Omega, 15 year old Sayuna Amikiko. No one knows where she came from. There was no news of the Queen's pregnancy, and one day, Sakura was there. A girl no one had ever really seen; only heard of through her proud sister who spoke fondly of her often. This is the story of two sisters whose bonds are tested in an epic struggle between worlds…Their own separate worlds. _

Sakura's Point of view:

I was sitting on the dock gazing at the rising moon and the sparkling stars in the night sky. The night was young and the sky dark, but the lights from inside the palace where my birthday was being celebrated lit up the night enough to dim the stars in the slightest.

Though, I was never one to party.

People claimed to be coming to see me. But I wasn't so naïve. I knew people only came to gaze and gawk at my lovely magenta haired sister.  
A slight gust of wind blew my long, scraggly pink hair in front of my eyes as I lowered my gaze to the deep water beneath me. I never was the most beautiful girl in the world, and people never were afraid to let me know that. My arms had strong muscles and the rest of my entire physic was built upon the idea of strength.

The wind stopped and I felt my chest throb in pain. The same spot that always hammered in pain every year around my birthday, "Damn" I muttered, clenching the area where my heart should be, "Why does this always happen at this time of the year? This crippling pain…" I shook my head, "Maybe it's a battle scar, but that doesn't matter now..." I was muttering to myself, stopping just in time to see that my sister, Sayuna, had emerged from the castle.

"Saki-chan! Saki-chan!" She jumped excitedly, bounding over to my side and plopping down in her long purple dress, which parachuted out to the sides, "What are you wearing??" She cringed, wrinkling her nose upon realizing that I was wearing a short, sleeveless, blue kimono robe with black leggings underneath.  
"You told me to dress nicely for tonight. So I found something to match my eyes." I muttered sarcastically through clenched teeth. Honestly, this was what I always wore.

But hey, it was hard to find anything to match a girl with pink hair and grey eyes.

Sayuna, taking no note of the sardonic remark began to flail her arms around happily, "Well you look sloppy! But there is no time to dwell here! Time to go! Time to go! Time to go!!" She hollered in uncalled for bluntness.  
"Where." Was the only response I had to offer, not so much as a question, but as a statement.  
"Du-UH! To the Party!" She leapt up and began to dance to the remnants of the music that could be heard from inside. Each step she took flowed elegantly into the next, like everything she did; beautiful, "Dance too Saki!"

I could feel my eyes roll as I shook my head, "No, not with you and not inside either." The thought of attempting to do anything that required gracefulness and beauty was degrading.

Sayuna stopped and put her hands on her hips, about to retort. But she stopped, and I assumed she must have noticed that my hand was still firmly gripping my chest, because sat down beside me, "Does it still hurt?"  
I looked over at her through my longish bangs and sighed, seeing the sudden look of concern in her sea-green eyes. I felt a small smile tug on my face. Sayuna was the only friend I had ever had. Not only that, but she was my _sister_, the only person who had made a small smile penetrate the stone cold stare that I threw at the others in the palace, "Yeah."

"You know? It's not like you to be in pain. I've seen you take on awesomely strong opponents with just your giant sword and hack them to bits! Even when most people would run for the hills!" Her mood settled a little and she lowered her voice again, "It doesn't seem right that you would suffer from something so small."  
"It's not that small," I grunted matter-of-factly, "I think the wound is pretty deep. It must be a battle injury from some point that _you_ never treated."

Sayuna had a slight look of guilt in her face but she defied the look with her words, huffing as she stood, "I don't think so!"  
Again, I rolled my eyes, something I was very accustomed to doing whenever Sayuna tried to put the blame on others.

We both sat in silence for a moment before the sound of a thunderous gunshot boomed from within the palace, followed by the pandemonium of the nobility screaming and yelling. Another gunshot, this time the clash of swords against each other was heard. A loud yell of agony followed after each shot or slash. Sayuna winced, imagining the gruesome details of what was happening in her palace.

I stood up and grabbed Sayuna's hand, rushing toward the palace.

Almost immediately, I regretted that decision…

"Sakura look!" Sayuna screamed, hiding behind my back and clutching my shoulder mercilessly. Tears poured from her eyes and she shook frantically, burying her face into my back.

She shrieked again, and again and again, trying to avoid looking at the crimson mist of death in which she stood.

I scanned the Grand ballroom, which was drenched in the blood of all the nobility. From the looks of it, there were no survivors, and the culprits had already vanished. Sayuna shrieked again as I tried to figure out the most efficient way to escape from this Hollywood horror film scene. My thoughts though, were clouded by the image before me and by the incessant screaming of Sayuna.

Out of anger and confusion, I turned around to the shrieking girl and hugged her closer to myself.  
"Don't look at it Sayuna!" I tried to tell her, shaking her slightly. She ignored my words and continued sobbing into my shoulder. I couldn't seem to grasp what this really truly meant.

Something Sayuna understood all too well…

Damn…

I didn't know how, but I knew what my sole mission was: Protect Sayuna. But before I even had a chance to come up with a plan, I heard a painful groan coming from the center of the room. I pulled Sayuna over to where one survivor lay in a mist of blood. I noticed a sword piercing through his stomach. A small gasp escaped my lips as I came realized who was lying on the floor in front of me.  
"Your Majesty!" I yelled, to the man who was my father, keeping Sayuna's head in my shoulder so she would not witness her father slowly dying. But she kept trying to catch a glimpse of him.

I know anyone else would have cried too…

But my face remained detached from him.

"Sakura," he tried to say my name, as he reached his hand up towards my face. I took his hand in my own and whispered, "My apologies Your Majesty, I do not think there is anytime for me to save you..." The response was cold and spoken as though I just had no intention in saving him anyway.

He smiled weakly, "I'm glad you are focused on the reason you are here. Now please… save my Sayuna…Take her far from this world." He weakly pointed a finger over to the giant sword lying next to him, "Take my sword, and with its blade find a new life in another world."  
I nodded obediently and picked up the weapon, looking back at the man only for a brief moment to watch him take in his last breath. I bowed my head respectfully with Sayuna sobbing even louder. Her skin was turning pale; there wasn't much time to help her escape. So I used the first thing that came to my mind.

Grabbing her hand and prying her from my shoulder, I dashed for the Reheirds, which were stored by the port. I hadn't the foggiest idea what my father meant by "another world" but I had a feeling; the Reheirds could take us there.

Suddenly, footsteps hammered at the ground behind us.

Faster and faster they came…

Louder and louder…

I could hear them shouting to each other…

And they were shouting about killing us…

I could hear the commands given by one of them to kill us. Arrows shot from various angles. Using my sword to deflect arrows from Sayuna, we finally reached the Reheirds safely.

The problem is, there was only one left.

"Sayuna," I let go of her hand and pulled her in front of me, "Take this Reheird and go! Forget everything you saw here and your life here. Forget your mother, your father." I sighed; this moment was hard even for me. Everything was happening so fast; I didn't know what the 'right thing to do' really was. Sayuna looked at me with a look of disownment and confusion. I took another breath and placed my hand on her face as fresh tears streamed down from her eyes, "Forget about me-"

Just as I finished the last word, an arrow pierced through my arm. I flinched but turned to face the line of angels behind us

.

That's what they were; angels.

The beings we are to respect…Those looked as heavenly beings…Enemies

There were maybe 5 or 6 of them, so they weren't much of a threat. For a brief moment, I wondered what would happen to me if I killed them. Eternal Damnation? Not that it really mattered then.

"Go Sayuna!" I pushed her into the Reheird.  
"Sakura I-" She began to say before she vanished into the sky. I turned to face the opponents and pulled out my father's sword. But before I had a chance to attack, a light shone down from the moon and I was taken away…

To the legendary Sylvarant…


	2. The Oracle

**Author's note: Hey hey! I'm back after my long absence! This is another story where I have an OC. This is one of my older stories that I'm transferring to fanfiction from Quizilla. There are multiple Oc's in this (which is something I don't normally do) but I tried to make my OC's a little different from the norm. I hope you guys all enjoy this.**

_This story is basically the plot line of Tales of Symphonia, from beginning to end, with my own ideas thrown into it. Some things may differ from the game. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or NAMCO's story. I do own my own scenarios and OC's.**

Nothing Lasts Forever: A Tales of Symphonia Story.

_The Oracle_

Two years had passed since the catastrophe on Omega. I had settled in a small wooden cottage in a place called the Iselia Forest. With the help of a dwarf's son, Lloyd Irving, who was quite skilled with wood and other needs involving craftsmanship, we were able to make a small 3 room house with a living room/kitchen, a small bedroom and a bathroom. That was my home. Small but quaint. I never was home much anyways; I was usually in the woods or at school with Lloyd.

I woke up on a Monday morning, 5:30 and the sky was still almost completely dark. I slowly pried open my eyes and reached my arms into the air, mumbling in a lethargic state about how much I didn't want to be awake at this hour. Reaching to my side, I pulled my hairbrush off the small wooden nightstand and drug myself into the bathroom, yawning along the way.

The bathroom door creaked open and I flicked on the light switch, grabbing my toothbrush and brushing my teeth.

Finally, I exited the bathroom and returned to my bedroom, pulling out a Pair of black leggings and a plain white, cotton sundress. I groaned at the dress like I did every morning, hating how breezy feeling of wearing it. After dressing in those two items, I grabbed two belts from the end of my bed and strapped around my waist, so that they formed an 'X'. I slung on my black mini vest and pulled on my white gloves. Taking the hairbrush, I pulled my hair into a spiky ponytail. Before leaving I grabbed my boots and looked at myself once more in the mirror. Since coming here, I had gotten two tattoos, arrows coming from the bottom of my eyes. At last, it was time to stop dawdling and head to school...

iTic toc/i

Professor Sage, a woman with short silver hair, droned on and on about the ancient Kahrlan War.

iTic toc/i

The orange clad professor paced back and forth in front of the classroom, her younger brother, Genis, answering all of her questions with flying ease and great conceit. I bit my lip to hold back a smirk as I thought about what a failure he would feel like if he got an answer wrong.

"Chosen One, Colette," Professor Sage finally chooses to ask someone other than her kid brother to speak.

But Why did she have to choose iColette?/i The one girl I had zero appreciation for. Ok, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Some people would call that an excuse for stupidity. But truth be told, I had met many decent people with that coloring. This is just Colette. Maybe she was the Chosen, maybe I should have just blamed her overly sheltered life. I rolled my eyes, and awaited the painful...

"Yes Professor?" Colette replied in a too-sugary-sweet-for-bees voice.

_...that._

"Describe the journey of Regeneration." Raine paced the front of the room like a shark in waiting.

"It's a journey to stop the Desian's. The Chosen one, journey's to the tower of salvation after unlocking the seals scattered throughout Sylvarant. This will bring about the end of the desians and regenerate the world," Colette replied, folding her hands. She looked back at Lloyd who was standing like a scarecrow in the back of the class, holding two buckets of water.

Boy, I wished I could just stand in the back in the classroom and fall asleep like that.

It was obvious Colette was crushing on Lloyd, that didn't take a high EQ to see. I put my head in my hands and glanced over at the clock.

11:45

Damn...

I closed my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. But just as my eyes were near shut, a blinding light pierced the classroom.

"The Oracle..." Professor Sage whispered, trying to conceal her voice from the class. She rushed over to the door, wrapping her fingers around the knob, "I'll check to see what's happening."

"Wait," Colette called as her chair scrapped the wooden ground when she stood, "I'll come with you."

Raine shook her head, "No, if it's the Oracle, one of the priests will come for you."

Colette sat back down reluctantly as Raine dashed out the door.

"Well," I declared, standing up from my wooden seat and packing my books, "That was a very nice class." The sentence rang with utmost sarcasm and dishonesty. A smirk crossed my lips as I began to saunter out of the room.

"Sakura, Raine said we aren't supposed to leave." Genis prodded, edging closer to me.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, "Whatever."

I stepped outside into the bright Monday air and yawned, "Monday's are for the birds..." I muttered, when suddenly, I heard footsteps hammering in the distance. The Professor's voice became noticeable through the footsteps…

My eyes darted back and forth, looking for a place to conceal myself from the oncoming stampede. I knew what could happen if _she _caught me. A green bush caught my eye as I hid myself behind its sharp bristles.

I waited

And waited some more.

The Professor had left earshot...finally! I began to emerge from the little hiding spot when more voices protruded my escape.

"Lloyd this is not a good idea!" Genis declared firmly, following the red clad boy. Colette was following behind nervously.

"Genis come on its fine!" Lloyd insisted, "You got me and Colette with you!"

An annoyed expression crossed the younger boy's face as he replied to his friend with sarcasm, "Gee...now I feel better..."

i"Oh, it's just those three..."/i I thought with relief as I emerged from the bush.

"Gah!" Lloyd jumped, pushing Colette in front of him. Genis slapped his forehead in irritation at his friend's stupid move and Colette just giggled...she's still happy.

"Hey..." I muttered, spinning on my heels to face the entrance of the village.

"Sakura!" Lloyd beamed, coming out from behind Colette's back, "You're going to the temple too right? So are we!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I replied sardonically over my shoulder.

"H-hey!" He retorted, clenching his fists.

Colette, wanting to stop the rising conflict, folded her hands together and closed her eyes, revealing her sweet, innocent smile.

"Why don't we all go together? I'm sure the Professor would feel safer having Sakura with me."

Lloyd crossed his arms with disdain, "Why her? What's wrong with just me and Genis?"

Genis muttered a grammatical correction as I took notice of Lloyd's insulted tone.

"It doesn't matter to me whether you guys come with me or not..." I paused, "just... Lloyd?"

The boy looked up from his irate stance, "Yeah?"

"Don't screw this up."

"Hey!" he stomped his foot on the ground, "Why do you always gang up on me?"

Colette folded her hands again, trying to comfort her friend, "Lloyd, I'm not ganging up on you." She smiled again, "I'm glad you're with me."

Rundown steps snaked up to the temple perched upon a grassy hill. Genis put his hands over his forehead, peering at the light shooting from the roof of the temple.

"Wow!" Lloyd exclaimed in fascination, "That's amazing!"

I nodded in agreement before Colette added in her educational opinion.

"Wow...it's really bright!" She beamed.

"Ummm...Colette?" Lloyds asked sheepishly, "Since you're the Chosen, shouldn't you act a little more….Chosen-ish?"

"O-ok." Colette complied.

I turned my gaze from the situation when a figure staggering down the stairs caught my eye, "Colette..." I grabbed the girl's attention, pointing to the pastor gripping his stomach, now only a few feet away from us.

Glassy eyes gazed over the Chosen as he began to speak almost indecipherably, "Chosen One...the...Oracle…" He fell to the ground with a thud, Colette collapsing to her knees next to him.

I winced in the slightest bit and returned to looking at the temple. Then, I knelt down beside the chosen, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up, "Colette, you need to go now."

Colette stood up, dusting off her dress. She looked at me like I had cursed in the temple. I knew she was shocked by my reaction- or lack of.

Lloyd opened his mouth, looking like he was going to burst with rage, but a nudge from Genis made him stop. Colette gave the pastor one last sorrowful look before smiling at Lloyd.

Then she took a few steps up the stairs with me before Genis made a suggestion to Lloyd, "Hey Lloyd, you comin'?"

"Y-yeah!" Lloyd nodded, following us up the stairs.

The first thing we saw upon arrival was the sight of one large brunette man and two other Desians confronting Phaidra, Colette's grandmother.

"What the hell?" I hissed, drawing my sword from its hilt on my back, "Get your kicks outta picking on old women?"

Genis hesitated at first, but agreed anyway, "Yeah! Leave Phaidra alone!"

The brunette haired man turned around, his eyes fixated on Colette, "You are the Chosen One?"

Colette nodded.

Lloyd and Genis prepared to fight these desians, their weapons clutched in their hands. I clutched my sword again as well. I always had tried to tell Colette to be careful as to whom she told her name and identity to.

"Prepare to die!" The two side-kick Desians charge at us.

Battle!

"Gotta Death wish or somethin'?" I taunted mockingly, the sound of cold metal against rawhide was heard as I drew my giant sword from its hilt. Lloyd pulled out two wooden swords while Colette whipped out two chakrams. Genis ran to the back of the field, wielding his...kendama and casting his magic, limited to Fireball.

The first Desian's whip wrapped around my sword, making it almost useless, "Damn..." I hissed irately under my breath as I jerked my sword back.

The Desian, who had an especially poor fighting stance, lost his balance, falling to the ground. My blade was released as I impaled the knocked down Desian's lower back. Meanwhile, the others had taken care of the other Desian.

But that wasn't the end.

A giant of a man, wielding a wrecking ball approached Lloyd, who stood in the middle with Genis and Colette on either side of him. He wasn't like the last two Desian's, who were almost a joke. This man had skill. And we got to witness it first hand as his giant weapon grazed my side. I flinched, but continued to try to block him with the side of my weapon.

Behind me, Lloyd, Colette and Genis leaned on their weapons in a worn out state of exhaustion. Lloyd's face contorted into a scowl as he jerked his head back, signaling for me to protect Colette. I nodded, making my way to the Chosen. I noticed Lloyd's grip tighten on one of the wooden blades.

Was he really going to attempt to fight?

Vidarr was the man's name; he twirled his giant wrecking ball over his head, hurling it at the four of us. I tried to defend Colette with my blade, but the wrecking ball knocked it from my hands. Now defenseless, the man proceeded to attack Colette once more. I turned my back to him, my body between him and Colette. The two of us closed our eyes and waited for the impact. I could still hear Lloyd calling to Colette.

iClash!/i

That's the sound I heard, before I opened my eyes. We were shocked to see Vidarr's limp body on the ground.

But the man who was standing in front of us is what caught my attention.

Uncertain of his alliance, I rose to my feet, blood seeping through the cotton fabric of my dress, "Who-"

"He's really strong!" Colette interrupted, full of amazement.

"Impressive, huh Lloyd?" Genis smiled, in as much astonishment as Colette. Lloyd, who seemed to be trying to hide his jealousy, remarked with a sullen 'I guess' and stood up to face me. I shrugged.

"I can guarantee you sir, we had everything under control-" I said, trying to sound angry, but unable to hide the slight appreciation I had for him.

"Really?" He replied in a slightly mocking tone, "From what I could tell, you were cowering at the hands of a mere Desian."

I hated him from the very beginning…

Then he turned around...

And that was the first time that man had caused my breathing to stop.

He faced the four of us with his mahogany eyes, which sparkled with mystery, his unkempt auburn hair with bangs that fell below his eyes, making only one of them fully visible. The man had the body of an angel, a strong, lean physique with pale skin and a serious expression. He wore a tight indigo uniform with lavender embroidery and two belts across his waist. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could have sworn that Colette was gawking too.

The man glanced over at me, raising his eyebrow suspiciously. That's when I realized, I was still staring. I quickly stood up, facing the man as if I had suddenly become his equal.

"I can assure you, if that is what your delusional eyes saw, it is high time for an eye exam." I smirked triumphantly, thinking I had managed to redeem myself nicely.

"Think what you will." He ended the arising argument abruptly, turning to face the others.

"Oh!" Colette remembered suddenly, "I have to go accept the Oracle."

The man looked over at Colette and then at Phaidra, "So...this girl is the next Chosen?"

Phaidra nods, "She is."

"What's it to you?" Lloyd asked suspiciously. The hairs on the back of his neck were rising, that was always a hint that the boy was glowing green with envy.

"I'm Kratos, a mercenary. I can protect the Chosen one if you are willing to pay me." The man offered.

It was as if the man had uttered a death wish to Lloyd, whose jaw dropped to the ground.

Phaidra sighed, "Seeing as I have little choice, I suppose I must accept your offer."

"It's a deal then." Kratos concluded.

"Waaaaaait." I protested, not liking the idea of the all-too-trusting Colette with some strange beauty of a man, "If this creep's coming, then I want to as well."

"Yeah!" Lloyd agreed, "I'm not letting Colette just go with a stranger."

Kratos scowled slightly, "No…You will only get in the way."

I ground my foot into the ground. I had always hated being condescended to, "You arrogant piece of cra-" Suddenly, his amazing looks meant nothing to me.

"Ummm…Mr.Kratos?" Colette smiled, cutting off my statement before it hit the rated 'R' rating, "I would feel much safer with Lloyd and Sakura-"

"In other words, your services are unneeded," I finished smugly.

"Well, I would really like for them to come to." She changed my answer.

"Do as you will. But I will be going along as well," Kratos repeated again, heading towards the temple with the four of us close behind him.

"Thanks Colette." Lloyd thanked, sounding relieved to be with Colette again.

Colette chuckled, "It's the truth."


	3. The Temple

EOTPWOTF PART 2

_The Temple_

The interior of the temple gave off a dark, foreboding sense of abandonment. The grey-brown brick walls piled up in a circle around us. Green moss and mold seeped in through the cracks in the walls like an infection. The air was damp and reeked of mildew.

Well, people didn't often come in this place.

Standing in the center of the circle, we could see three separate pathways spider webbing out from the place we were in. At the end of the northern path, there was a blazing blue shield of light, a glowing blue stone tangled in the electric currents, blocking the stairway beyond it.

Almost right on cue, Lloyd and Colette moved up to the light, examining it with awe.

Colette put her hand up to the waves radiating from the core of the shield, "Its blocked." she remarked as if no one else could tell.

I smirked arrogantly, placing my hands on my hips. Kratos, through the corner of his eye, gave me a condescending look of disapproval.

"Step aside," I said smugly, sauntering up to the problem. I drew back my fist, punching it into the core of the shield.

Despite my unnecessary display of power (or attempt at it), all that happened was that the shield made a buzzing sound and pushed me away from it.

"Consider it wise to think before you act." Kratos sighed, "Its best we continue in a different direction, so not to take any unnecessary damage." The words, despite the way he said them openly to the group, seemed to be more directed towards my actions. The air became thick and heavy between the mercenary and me. I sighed again, putting my hands on my hips and shifting my pupils away from the condescending looks of the mercenary in front of me. I let his words roll off of me like rain on a window.

Colette pointed her index finger over to the right corridor, "It looks like there are stairs over there. Lloyd, let's see where they go!"

Lloyd nodded and he and Colette made a run for the stairs. It was just like the two of them to always be high in spirits. Even in the grimmest of times, Colette and Lloyd always smiled.

A sin they would one day regret.

Genis shrugged his shoulders, following reluctantly like a dog. The only ones remaining in the foyer were myself and Kratos, the stoic hired gun. Mahogany eyes stared intently in the direction the chosen had gone. Clutching the hilt of his sword, Kratos continued down the stairs. I pulled back my shoulders, jamming my hands into the pockets of my cotton dress.

"Heh..." I sneered, glaring at the tail of Kratos' cape while mentally wishing that he could be struck down by a random bolt of lightning, "Who gave him permission to tell me what to do." My foot scuffed the ground as I followed the group down the old, dusty stairs.

A maze certainly wasn't what anyone was expecting when we reached the bottom of what seemed to be an endless stairwell. We were now standing on a translucent floor, which hovered over yet another story of the temple. Lloyd tapped his right foot on the ground, creating a soft vibration in the floor. My brow furrowed at the instability of the glass we were standing on. To make matters even better, there were several perfect square holes in the ground, making for more mishaps that, with Colette, are sure to happen. A shiver ran down my spine as an image of the fragile blonde girl falling down one of the holes played in my mind. About a yard away from us Kratos told the other three companions to be careful.

Lloyd seemed as insulted as I had back up in the foyer by Kratos belittling. His red-gloved hands clenched tightly and an obvious scowl crossed his face as he neglected to respond to the self-proclaimed caretaker. I crossed my arms, a little relieved to see that my point about Kratos had been proven. Lloyd noticed my bittersweet look of understanding in the way I rolled my eyes, and he snickered. He whispered something to Colette, who nodded happily, and he moved cautiously over to me.

"Do you want to push him through one of those unexplained holes in the ground?" I snarled, eyeing the hole, which Kratos is standing near.

Lloyd nodded, "It's been a whole 10 minutes since we got her and I already wish we hadn't met him." He mimics the gesture of folding his arms across his chest, "Could he have talked down to us anymore?"

I rolled my eyes, shuddering at the thought, "I'm almost afraid to know the answer to that."

Kratos glanced over his shoulder, and closed his eyes in irritation. Perhaps he heard what Lloyd and I were saying about him. He made a gesture with his head, signaling for us to join him.

Lloyd and I sighed, reluctantly joining the man and our other two friends, who were studying a stone golem which wandered obliviously on the other side of the room. Colette looked up at me, hope gleaming in her eyes. I could tell that she expected us to fight the golem. It was like this ever since I came to the village. My job was to eliminate intruders and monsters for Colette's sake.

Automatically, I clutched the hilt of my sword, which rested in a leather sheath on my back as it waited for a battle. I took a quick, involuntary, glance at Kratos, who had stepped back from the scene. I don't know if I was hoping to redeem myself after that cruel blow to my impenetrable self-esteem when we were all upstairs upstairs. I spread my feet apart a few feet and waited for the monster to see me.

He fulfilled that step.

I drew my sword, positioning my hands on the hilt of the over-sized weapon. The warm sensation of mana flowed from my chest into my arms, which began to radiate a reddish glow, which engulfed the sword. I closed my eyes, feeling the steps of the monster on the glass floor. The tremors intensified with each lumbering step the monster took to come closer to us. The smell of dirt and stone flooded my nose as the monster was only a few steps away from us. My eyes jolted open. Analyzing the monster in front of me, I drove my sword into the monster's stomach.

"Razor force!" I yelled as the monster crumbled from the middle out. I drew back my sword, watching as the pieces of the defeated golem melded together into a block.

"Ah!" Genis exclaimed, hurrying to the block, "I get it now!"

I raised my eyebrow skeptically at the boy, who was smiling brightly, gesturing for Colette to come over.

A smile spread widely across the chosen's face. The tail of her cloak floated in the self-generated breeze as she joins me and the adolescent magician.

Next, what I had foreseen in my mind a few minutes ago became reality as Colette skid on the slippery floor, crashing to the ground and pushing the block through a nearby hole. The Chosen, who was still sliding after the block, is stopped by me putting my foot on her lower back. Lloyd sighed as the typicality of this scenario. Colette tripping and falling was an event that took place everyday in some way, shape, or form. There was a huge hole in the classroom wall to remember it by. The brunette swordsman walked over to Colette, holding out his hand for her to take. Colette smiled sheepishly, taking his hand gratefully.

"I see..." Kratos acknowledged the event, glancing to the south end of the room, where yet another monster took form, "If we continue to defeat these monsters..."

"We should be able to fill in all of the holes in the path beneath us." Genis finished proudly.

Lloyd and I exchanged looks, "Well, the let's get started," Lloyd declared, drawing his weapon and charging at the monster.

"Well, that was a job and a half." Lloyd complained, "I was getting so tired of fighting those golems." He massaged his shoulder soothingly, trying to relieve a muscle he must have pulled in battle.

I shrugged and glanced over my shoulders, "You always get bored after five minutes, and my sympathy for your boredom has long since been washed away." I patronized the boy with a lofty smirk plastered to my face.

"Sh-shut up!" Lloyd's face flushed a deep red, "That sounds like something Kratos would say!"

"?" Kratos looked up from where he is walking behind us. We were all walking in a single file line up to a glowing pedestal, so not to fall off the narrow walkway beneath the glass floor.

My eyes widened in disgust and I stopped, "Blasphemy!" I retorted vehemently.

Kratos, who had just barely been able to stop before walking into my back after my sudden halt, narrowed his gaze, "Blasphemy is a term used when speaking in terms a religion, not when one is compared to another they dislike."

I scowled, not turning to look at the man and resumed walking behind Lloyd who was laughing triumphantly.

At last, we reached the pedestal which was composed of a golden chalice and a red ring hovering above it, held up by crimson mana. Lloyd and Colette's eyes lit up in the glow of the ring as they stared at the floating object.

"Is this the Sorcerer's Ring?" Genis asked, entranced by the object, "I've heard of it before. It's a holy artifact of the Church of Martel!" '

Kratos nodded, "With this, we should be able to deal with most traps and obstacles."

I reached my hand up to the ring, trying to take it. My fingertips touched the scorching mana, sending a burning sensation through my hand. I tried to conceal a painful wince, ignoring how much the fire hurt. Lloyd, Colette and Genis were cheering me on, ignorant of the fact that the mana felt like FIRE. I took a deep breath, trying to clasp the ring in my hand.

Then, a purple gloved hand clamped down on my forearm, pulling my hand out of the mana.

My eyes jerked open in surprise. I looked over my shoulder at the irritated expression on Kratos' face. I pulled my arm from his grasp, looking away from him, "I almost got it..." I mumbled defiantly.

"..." Kratos didn't respond, but instead reached his own hand into the flames. He winced with the contact of the fire, but grabbed the ring and pulled it from the mana, which disappeared upon the removal of the ring.

Lloyd beamed enthusiastically, "Let me try!" He exclaimed, unable to control his amazement.

Kratos shook his head, holding the ring between his thumb and index finger, "Sakura," he said sternly, "Give me your hand."

I grunted, shoving my burnt hand into my pocket, and holding out the left one. Once again, my eyebrow rose in suspicion, "Hn?"

Kratos took my hand, sliding the ring onto my middle finger, "Perhaps, if given some responsibility, you will control your recklessness."

I felt my jaw almost hit the floor. He's was istill/i going to pick on me for that? Well, true, I hadn't given him any reason to think otherwise. But it's something about his arrogant manner that sent flames through my impenetrable soul. I pulled my hand away from him, staring at the stone and band on my finger.

"Perhaps..." At last, I was getting sick of arguing with him. I turned around, strutting passed the other three and heading back to the foyer.

"So, now we can disarm it?" Lloyd asked hopefully. The look in his eyes told me that he was sick of being in the Martel Temple. I balled my left fist, pointing the Sorcerer's Ring at the barrier. A beam of light shot from the ring, vaporizing the barricade. I rocked arrogantly onto my left foot, arms folded across my chest.

"Well..." I stepped to the side, letting the others go before me.

Disappointment filled Lloyd's eyes as he walks by me, "That's all it does?"

Genis shot an annoyed look at his friend, "You get bored way too easily."

The group stepped onto the teleport pad that had been concealed by the blue shield, ascending to the upper level.

Yet more objects floated in masses of mana. This time it was a red jewel, hovering above a pedestal, decorated with strange symbols and faces. They appeared to tell a story.

"This appears to be the top floor," Kratos started, pulling me from my attempt to decode the strange depictions.

"Yes," Colette answered, "That's the altar."

Bewildered once again by another strange gem, Lloyd beamed, "Then that must be the Cruxis Crystal."

Colette nodded again, "Yup," She looked at her best friend, "They say I was born with that in my hand."

Unsuspectingly, a brilliant light shone on the ceiling, illuminating the craftsmanship above, "Look at that light!" Genis marveled, shielding his eyes from the brightness.

Shadows of Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Kratos, and I were cast onto the wall as the light trickled down, with white feathers dancing around its beauty.

Then, from the light, appeared a winged priest with golden blonde hair. His face expressed no emotion, but his eyes gazed down at the young chosen.

"Wh-what is that?" Lloyd remarked apprehensively, gazing at the vanishing light.

"An angel, I would assume." Kratos answered a tad too knowingly.

Jumping to an unexpected conclusion, Genis once again piped up, "So, that's Colette's father?"

The angel looked at the group, with an unnoticeable amount of disdain on Colette. Colette though, gazed in awe at the man believed to be her father. Her blue eyes studied the wings on the man's back and the resemblance of their faces and his bright blue eyes. This man gave birth to her. This was her beloved father, who for 16 years, has been out of her grasp. Here he was. Joy flooded her cascade eyes.

An expression of endearment formed on the angel's face, "I am Remiel. I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen." He descended a little more towards the pedestal, drifting just above its surface. His face softened a little bit, "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world."

iWhy the hell is the Goddess asleep?/i I thought quizzically, questioning the logic of the old legend.

"Awaken the Goddess Martel? Genis asked in awe, "It's just like the legend Raine told us about!"

The glowing red gem drifted over to Colette, who closed her eyes contently, feeling the warmth of the jewel on her collarbone. When the glow faded a necklace with an intricate crest remained on Colette's chest.

"From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this even and bestow upon Sylvarant, the Tower of Salvation."

"?" I looked up at Remiel, finally paying attention to the angel. My eyes wandered to the side, pulling the rest of myself to face the window. I felt my eyes widen, taking in what lay before us.

A tower.

One which reached up and beyond powdery white clouds; beyond sight and beyond understanding. How did something so marvelous, so mysterious, ever come exist without being seen? A mystery, that is what it was, a mystery that reached passed the blue sky into a place called "heaven". Secrecy of its own.

A gasp escaped my lips, despite my efforts to hold it back. Lloyd and Genis' jaws dropped to the floor and Colette gazed with delight at the beauty of the tower. Even Kratos managed a human emotion of interest.

"So that's the Tower of Salvation?" Lloyd mumbled in astonishment.

"Now the world will be saved!" Genis reported with joy ringing in his childish voice.

"Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands." Remiel ordered, pointing his finger at Colette.

Colette bowed, folding her hands in a prayer-like fashion. I took my eyes off of the Tower, glimpsing unintentionally at Colette.

It was almost another fascination.

In just that quick glimpse, I saw not the childish Colette whom I used to unwilling spend hours with after school at the café, but as a beacon of salvation for the world. She looked almost...mature. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Colette was still Colette.

Still bowing, Colette responded with determination, "I humbly accept this task."

Remiel smiled, "Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

"Thank you. I swear on my life that I will regenerate the world." Colette vowed.

"First head south for the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that land."

"Yes Lord Remiel." Colette's vow making continued.

The light reappeared, taking Remiel into its glowing warmth. The angel once again, began to ascend. Colette feeling the absence of her father, looked up in worry, "Wait!" She called out spontaneously, "Please wait! I have a question to ask you! Are you really my fa-"

"First, head to the Seal of Fire. Understood? My beloved daughter, Colette?"

Colette gasped in shock, her smile broadening, "Father! So you really are my true father!" Her mouth ran dry, unable to find the words to speak. But her smile didn't falter.

"We shall meet at the next seal my daughter." Remiel finished, before ascending into the sky, valiantly, in the beam of light.

A single feather fell from the sky, landing before Colette. The room became silent, everyone is rendered speechless when Colette turns back to face her friends.

"So that was the Oracle?" Genis broke the silence, "I wish Raine could have seen it!"

Kratos turned to Colette, showing no trace of emotion for the event that just took place right before his eyes, "You have received the Oracle. Then let us leave now Chosen."

"O-oh yes," Colette smiled in embarrassment. She and Kratos exited through the blue light of the teleporter.

"'Chosen'," I sneered, "I'm getting sick of hearing him say that." I crossed my arms, "The rest of us don't have any titles to go by."

Genis rolled his eyes, "There's nothing special about us though, obviously."

Lloyd scoffed, "Kratos made that pretty clear," then his expression changed as he entertained a thought that had entered his mind, "Besides, I don't think Sakura would like what he would call her if she had a title to go by."

Rough fingers pulled on Lloyd's ear as I pulled the boy by the lobe, "And what would that be?" The boy could hear my breathing on the side of his ear as I inhaled vehemently. Lloyd stuttered sheepishly, giving no response. Genis sighed as you dragged my friend, by his ear, to the teleporter.

We returned once again to the foyer. Except, this time there is a surprise waiting for the three of us. Professor Sage.

Raine was admiring the architecture of the stone walls, crouched over with her nose so close to the wall that she could probably smell it. Genis and Lloyd tensed up, both of them fearing the penalty that was dressed in orange. I smirked, toying with the idea of calling out to Raine, just to make them suffer.

Yeah, I needed to do something fun to end your day…

"Yo! Professor!" I called to our teacher, who stood up with a jolt.

"What?" Raine placed her hand over her heart to calm down the rapid beating, "YOU are supposed to be in class!" She pointed an accusing finger at the three troublemakers.

"Well," I smirked evilly, "I'll be going!" Genis and Lloyd were about to say something, holding out their hands to stop me.

I ran passed the Professor and pushed open the stone door, walking into the sunset evening.

From the bottom of the twisting steps I could hear Genis call out a painful scream from the building.

I folded my arms across my chest with triumph and headed back home, cutting through Iselia.

Iselia was preparing to end the day. Lights were coming on in the homes of civilians. The man at the food and weapons shop was bringing in his sale sign and locking the shop door.

A few fireflies awakened from their sleep, blinking their lights to greet the evening. Colors of sunset painted the usually blue sky with shades of orange, red, and violet. The clouds had all disappeared and there had been a clear drop in the temperature, causing goose bumps to form on my bulky, muscular arms. I pulled my thin, frail hair over my ears.

There were scars on my right hand from where it had touched the flames of the mana surrounding the Sorcerer's Ring.

"I'd forgotten about this," I mumbled, fishing through my pocket for an apple gel to rub on it, "Ah," I sighed, finding the red gel and rubbing it on my burnt hand. The cool gel soothed the wound immediately.

Then a movement in Colette's house caught my eyes. Lloyd and Genis had returned and were at Colette's doorstep.

"Lloyd! Genis!" I called impassively. The two boys glared at me angrily, vengeance blazing in their eyes. I walked over to them, "What are you guys doing?" I raised my eyebrow.

Lloyd's glare didn't falter, "We came to tell Colette we are going with her." He stepped towards me, "Why?"

"Heh...Forgive me." I bowed sarcastically, "You must still be in agony," I peered at them through my bangs.

"You're forgiven..." He muttered insincerely. Then a smile returned to his face, "Are you going with Colette too?"

"?" I hadn't really thought about it. I straightened myself back up, and shrugged my shoulders, "Ummm...perhaps. I don't feel comfortable with just Kratos protecting her. We hardly know the man."

Genis laughed, brushing his silver hair from his face, "You just hate Kratos."

Lloyd hung his head guiltily, but still smiling, "Y-yeah..."

Inside Colette's house there was a table in the center of the room. A stove and counter lined the back wall. At the furthest end the room on the left were stairs leading to Colette's room. At the table though, Kratos was sitting on the left side, with Colette next him. Phaidra and Frank were on the right, and at the head of the table was the Mayor. Lloyd opened the door, which reluctantly creaked to let the three of us in.

Colette was the first to turn around and acknowledge our presence, "Oh! Thank you for earlier!" Colette was still smiling, her eyes closed, thankful that Lloyd had come to see her. Kratos glanced at us through the corner of his eye, hidden by his shaggy bangs. A candle-lit lamp sat in the center of the table, the flame dwindling lamely.

Then mayor ignored our arrival, "Then the protection of the Chosen will be entrusted to Kratos and Raine. Understood?" He rubbed his coarse mustache and leans back in his seat. I snarled in displeasure, I never thought of the mayor as more than a power-hungry pig, who would sacrifice this city at the drop of a hat. How I wished I could just pop the man in the face. I shook my head.

Kratos averted his gaze back to the mayor, "I have no objections."

Eager-beaver Lloyd could no longer contain his determination. He punched his fist into the air, "You guys are talking about the World Regeneration, right?" He pulled his fist back down to his side, "Count me in! I want to see Colettte regenerate the world first-hand!"

The mayor rubbed his forehead as if trying to relieve a headache that had hit him upon Lloyd's arrival.

"If Raine's going, I'm going too!" Genis declared, puffing out his chest to look important.

"No," Kratos answered flatly, "You will only get in the way."

Lloyd clenched his fists in fury. His face turned beat red with the blood boiling like a fire, "W-what?" His tone cries with hurt.

Kratos stood up, "The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the danger that awaits us. Children need to stay home."

Lloyd was now glaring daggers at the mercenary. Being called a child had always been highly belittling to Lloyd. And here was a man Lloyd hardly knew, calling him a child.

The mayor nodded in concurrence with Kratos, "Kratos is absolutely right. Now then, we still have things to discuss. You three should head home."

Before Lloyd has a chance to slay Kratos and the mayor with a sword of spiteful words, Genis pulled the boy out of the room. Colette then jumped from her seat, hurrying passed me and leaving the house.

"Please wait!" Colette called apologetically to Lloyd and Genis, "I'm sorry."

Lloyd shook his head, calming down from his clash with Kratos, "It's not like it's your fault."

"Oh. Right," Colette blushed, smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

"Listen!" Lloyd remarked, but thought better of it, "Ah, nevermind."

Genis fumbled through his pockets, "Oh right, it's Colette's birthday! Happy birthday Colette!"

"?" Lloyd looked at Genis like he was a puzzle with a missing piece.

Catching Lloyd's perplexed looks, Genis sighed, "I baked you some cookies...If I had known you would be leaving tomorrow, I would have made you something more special.

Colette shook her head, "N-no! I love your cookies. Thank you very much!"

Now taking the opportunity to reveal Lloyd's forgetful side, Genis turned to his friend, "So Lloyd, what did you get her? You were going to make her a necklace right?"

"Umm...Heh?" Lloyd replied shamefully.

I was the only member of the trio left in Colette's house. I leaned against the wall with my arms folded across my chest. The mayor glanced at me skeptically, "Can I help you?"

I glowered at the pathetic leader of the town, but sighed, looking at the further dwindling flame on the table, "I would just like to know why sending Colette off to distant lands with a man whom she has never met is acceptable."

"Raine will be accompanying them too." The Mayor tried to reassure me.

I scoffed, sauntering over to the table and sitting down in a seat next to Kratos, "Well, in all due respect, my last few years have been spent keeping the chosen from danger. Any monster that came near her when she left the village for trips to the Martel Temple was my responsibility to slay. You, sir, were the one to grant me with that job. If that does not qualify me to join her on this journey then this man here, who we have no background record of" I pointed an accusing finger at Kratos, "Has no right to be on a journey with the chosen unless under my watchful eye."

The mayor rubbed his chin pondering my argument. I was hoping that would respond before Kratos did. The air between me and the mercenary stiffened when he fully turned his head to glare at me.

"You pose a good point." The mayor complimented.

I just rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't the truth."

"Pardon me if I sound rude," Kratos started. I let out a painful moan as the man began a counterattack, "I would like to point out that on several occasions today, she acted out of recklessness. I fear that if unwatched, her thoughtless behavior could jeopardize the chosen."

I jolted up upon hearing his belittling words again, "Excuse me?" I retorted defensively, "What do you mean by 'unwatched'?"

Then, Kratos' expression shifted. I wasn't sure what it became, but he looked almost like he pitied me, "If you were to come, you would only need supervision."

"Kratos is right." The mayor switched sides, "If you are going to be acting recklessly, then you'd best not come at all. I trust that Kratos is a responsible man from what I have seen. He is a man with a rational mind, which cancels out your hasty actions. If anything, you should be thanking him for how he watched you today." He studied my face closely, "Besides, I thought you disliked the chosen."

Now, Phaidra and Frank looked offended, gasping lightly in sorrow.

I lowered my head, "I do not dislike the chosen. What I dislike is her sheltered personality. How can a girl who hasn't seen more than 50 miles of the world, save it? She may seem sweet, but it is merely cushioning from the life you have led her to believe that is reality. What will happen when she sees places like Izlood, where people rarely eat? She is unprepared for the real world. How can she hope to save what she doesn't know exists?"

Now, even Kratos seemed offended by my remarks, "You doubt the power of the chosen?" He glared, the light from the fire casting eerie shadows across his face, "Then you are not suited to be associated with her in any way. The chosen is willing to give up everything to save the world and you call her a spoiled child? Do you understand how pathetic you sound?"

I was so stupid for not catching all that was foreshadowed in his words…

Phaidra and Frank nodded in an angry agreement. The mayor adjusted his hat,

"Then in that case," he declared, "Sakura has spoken against Martel's will and will be sentenced to leave this place, never to return. She will also be forbidden from having any contact with Colette, for she may attempt to bring harm to her."

I didn't know what to say. Kratos just got me exiled from my home! So quickly too! The mayor, clearly sucking up to Kratos, just switched sides and banished me. A part of me wanted to burst out laughing; another part of me wanted to kill Kratos. Dumbstruck by the words of the mayor, I rose from my seat angrily, knocking into the table in my haste. The lamp fell over, setting a small fire to the table, which begins to eat away at the wood.

iSLAM/i

"I should not want to return to your twisted, brainwashed town." I clamped the palm of my hand over the flame, putting it out on contact, "But you cannot keep me from Colette," Then I jammed the hand into my pocket, opening the door aggressively, slamming it on my way out.

**A/n: Thank you for reading and sorry for the looong delay. I've been pretty busy lately Anyway….please review!!**


End file.
